dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
The Enclave (faction)
The Enclave is a large army of Pony and Human forces in the Equestrian Wasteland in the year 2727. Established in the year 2689, the Enclave believes in a racial policy that states Pegasi and Humans originating from the North and East are above others in terms of intelligence and power. The Enclave are a very technologically advanced force, utilising Power Armour and Energy Weapons frequently with very little reliance on Ballistic weapons. The Pegasi are also capable of flight, giving them an advantage over most foes. The army is one of those locked in a power struggle for the Equestrian Wasteland, alongside XCOM, the New Canterlot Republic, the Brotherhood of Steel, the New Lunar Order and the organised Raider groups in the region. The Enclave's main base is located in Neighvarro. They hold external territories like Rainbow Dash Skyport, Hercules Airbase and the city of Principality. The army is led by President John Henry Eden, a computer that eludes it's lackeys into thinking it's a male organism, though it never gives a species thus many speculate what it is. The only one who knows about Eden's true form is General Autumn Leaf. The other general, General Firestorm, does not know of the secret. Autumn Leaf is a stern and proud leader who takes great pride in depicting the Enclave as the "good guys" of the Wasteland and looks down at "lesser" individuals frequently, calling them scum and villainy. Firestorm is a brash and young mare who got her position through her father, General Blackhawk. Her sister, a mare named Catalina, abandoned the Enclave in hopes of joining the then-new faction known as the New Lunar Order thus Firestorm got the post. Firestorm constantly bickers and argues with Autumn and in many situations, she will order troopers to ignore the other general in favour of getting on Eden's good side. The Enclave has access to powerful aircraft such as the dangerous Python Jet and the huge Thunderhead Carrier. Though they utilise these ships, they do so infrequently and only against larger foes such as the other factions who want dominance excluding the Raiders. For example the biggest mass-deployment of these ships was their attack on Principality as they utilised their air superiority to take the city in hours. The Enclave's main rival was the Brotherhood of Steel until the New Lunar Order arrived and mobilised their glorious Elizabeth Cruisers. The NLO began to bully the Enclave back to their homelands, causing many losses for the Enclave. Two of the Enclave's main ships (the SS Celestia and the SS Cadance) were destroyed by the NLO, forcing the Enclave to retreat back to Neighvarro and fortify what little they had left there. However, the President, the two generals and the capital ship known as the SS Indigo Nimbus remained in the central areas of the Wasteland. The Enclave were targeted by the Minutemares, who were led by Connor, and the Indigo Nimbus was boarded by Minutemare forces who had the objective of locating President Eden and killing him in hopes of dashing the Enclave's morale. Once Connor came across the computer, he was almost persuaded to aid in the Enclave but refused the offer and left the room. The attackers continued on to find the ship's Bridge to shut off the Jamming Signal. Once that was complete, the Minutemares fled the ship and travelled to a nearby hillside. Redrum told Connor that the ship was now vulnerable to an orbital strike from the Ion Cannon which was recently acquired by the Minutemare forces. Connor called in the strike and the ship was destroyed in a blue blaze, taking Eden and most of the Enclave forces with it. The Enclave began to fall into disarray as the two remaining generals, Autumn and Firestorm, fought over power. The army then split in two, creating two well-armed Raider groups known as the Winter's Howl and the Summer's Cry. Both groups and leaders were hunted down and wiped out, leaving the Enclave as little more than remnants roaming the Wasteland. These remnants managed to keep hold of a Thunderhead named the SS Retention, which they mainly used as a mobile base to flee from inbound attacks. However, this ship was targeted by XCOM Battleships once the project arose in the Wasteland, and was destroyed.